Wikia Rules
=WIKIA RULES= While posting in an online wikia, there are many things all editors and contributors to the wiki should know about. Unlike any other rule, we separate these rules with HOT RULES, COLD RULES. This is because the rules of this wiki give a different punishment if broken. The hot and cold rules have different punishments - it is a good idea to learn what the punishment is, and then judge how important not breaking the rules are. It is very important these rules are followed, no matter what group they are in - as breaking some of them can put you and the rest of the wiki in a nasty situation. So: To save the wiki and yourself from risk, please read and follow the rules below: SUPER HOT RULE: This rule gives you an automatic banishment from the wiki forever: Pirate copy users of Ship Simulator or any of its siding games are not wanted on this wiki. ---- HOT RULES The hot rules MUST be followed at ALL times. These rules contain things that can put the whole wiki at risk. Breaking them earns: * An immidiate ban for a month * A constant watch by the admins for 2 months. 1. Copyright Copying pictures or text from another site without the owners permission is a very dangerous thing to do. Not only will this wiki be at risk of closing, but fines will be issued to administrators. You should know from general internet safety that copying and useing others peoples work without credit and without permission is a very dangerous thing to do. On this wiki, please, even if you have credited the site, you should not upload pictures that are not yours. If you have pictures from another site and you have permission from the owner of the picture to use them, please contact an administrator for approval or checking before you go off useing it. Please also, if you have permission, credit the owner of the text or picture, even if he/she did not mention it. Check here for more details: the copyright page 2. Vandilism over the wiki Should you swear, curse with offencive words, curse at all, edit and post spam, or any other unuseful and rude editing around the wiki, you will be banned for a month and after that, be on a constant watch for 2 months. You may curse with small words ON THE DISSCUSSION PAGES OF ARTICLES such as "Blast!", "Darn!" and "Damn!" being the maximum offencivity. No offencive words AT ALL should be used on any articles. You may not, even, use ******* to blank your swearwords, on the disscussion or the main article pages. This activity is called vandlism and is heavily frowned upon! 3. Vstep offencivity While posting articles, please do not put Vstep, owner of Ship Simulator, in a bad place. Always minimise the negatives and do not post any negatives which are not needed. Trivia, such as little bugs and glitches are alowed, however comments like "Vstep did this wrong" is not allowed. Please, put yourself in Vsteps position before doing this - is creating huge environments and high quality professional 3d models easy? Like any game, There may be something that is wrong with Ship Simulator, but be sure that the game's actual existance cancelles out anything negative - ALWAYS. 4. Spam articles The rule is in two parts - the first part earns you a hot rule punishment, the other, owns you a cold rule punishment. You must not create any articles to do with anything else apart from ship simulator - savvy? The hot punishment will be offered IF: You create a spam page with offencive language, sexual pictures or text, pornographic pictures or text and drug pictures or text. The cold rule will apply if you have created a page about Flight simulator or any other things. Also, you must not create pages about your own site, your own virtual star line or your own forum. You can only do this on your user page, which you can create, see rule below. COLD RULES A cold rule offers less punishment then hot rules, but remember, they need to be followed! Two cold rules broken - offers a hot law punishment on the thrid. The standard cold rule punishment is: * A warning by the administrators * A weeks ban (after warning) * A hot rule punishment (if broken 3 times) 5. Language This is an English wika: Under no circumstances should you post ANYTHING in another language. Let alone in leet (such as Your is "ur" and skate is "sk8") Your article will be removed if done so, and you will recive your warning in ENGLISH! Please request a ship simulator wikia from your spoken language rather then posting here. As said before, unnoticeable writing will be removed. 6. Page editing and fighting Many may disagree and even feel angry when one comes and deletes most of ones hard work. This is why you should never delete large parts of pages. And if you are, you should make up for it by not just adding more then you deleted, but add better and much more reliable information. Pages may suffer "edit wars" which is a name given to those who are fighting over information and thinking that theirs is right. Edit war pages will be temporarily locked. You should get together and then come up with a piece of information which you are both suited with. The outcome of edit wars will be that the page will be locked and many of the information will be deleted, making the page useless. Edit war users will b banned. 7. Posting wrong information Constantly adding your thoughts and deleting everyone elses is not accepted. Please also know what you are writing about and try hard not to supply wrong information. This gives the admins a whole lot to do, so if you do indeed submit a page with entirely wrong information, it will simply be deleted. Always post correct information. Mistakes and spelling errors can be counted as an error, and will not affect banishments or rule breaking on your part. 8. Correct places Posting your thoughts and stuff about the post should be some on the disscussion pages of the article - not the main article itself. The largest thing that can be done to affect this rule is to post a page about yourself. You must always add user: before your username, for example, user:GloatyGloat. This makes the page a user page. Posting an article about yourself without adding this extension will give admins a huge job to do. Information put on the incorrect page will not be copied and pasted somewhere - it will be simply deleted. So if you made the page quite nice and long, you will have a pretty long job to do... 9. Forum rules As the forum is also in action, there is a set of rules for that too: 1. Forum Language This is an English speaking forum - please do not start of topics which are entirely a different language. If you must speak in a different lanugage at times, please always add a transilation 2. Advertising and posting links Posting links to your own wordpresses and forums are highly frowned upon! You must avoid doing this as much as possible to keep out of banishments of the forum. The only time you are allowed to post is when posting a helpful site which answeres some questions the topic is based on. 3. Harsh Language and swearing An immidiate caution or a banishment from the moderators will be awarded to you if you should violate this rule. You must keep the language used on this forum for ALL languages! This rule includes swearing, sexual language, drug or alcohole related language, threats and other harshness. 4. Posting You must post everything in the right boards, please and no off-topic posts. Off topic posts are only accepted on Small Talk and even there, if you change a topic disscussion, it is highly disliked. And do not reopen dead topics please, unless you have to. 5. Personal Information Never, ever give away your password, your license key, your telephone number, your picture, and so on. I cannot be held guilty if you have not read the rules and foolishly gave your information to someone else. 6. Treat your fellow users Please treat everyone the way you would like to be treated. This links with rule 4, you must never use harsh language to accuse a forum member. Should you do so, that forum member has his rights to call you whatever harshness you said, back to you. 7. Spam Spam on the forums will result in you being issued with a caution. Spam is NOT TOLERATED! 8. Colloquial language Colloquial language, often known as slang or "leetspeak" is not allowed. You must always post so other members are clear of the message you are trying to get through. If you cannot speak good English and are still learning, this rule does not apply to you. Words such as LOL or ROFL! are allowed, but anything such as "addy pl8skirt" or j4ck or h3rb3rt are not accepted. These will be deleted and replaced by moderators but if you are constantly doing it, you may be banned.